I'm with you
by gothicgirl101
Summary: La Push High is Penelope's personal hell on Earth for about a week.She meets Brady, and then Seth.With imprints, witches, and the occasional romantic scene, what's a poor enchantress to do? Better than sounds, i suck at summeries. Rated T for language.
1. From Tahiti to Hell

Josephine Page 1 ___**Sorry **_**Part 1**

Penelope; Chapter 1

"And I'm going home, to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me."

I raised the volume on my iPod and sang along to the lyrics. I adored any song by Daughtry. He was a freakin' musical genius, and he also happened to be one of my idols. Merlin was the other. I mean, what kind of Enchantress would I be if I didn't like Merlin?

"I'm not running from, no,

I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life, it's just for me."

"Yo, Penny!" I fell off the top bunk of my bed, and levitated myself before I hit the floor. This muffled the impact so I could stand up. My brother Timothy stood in the doorway, leaning casually against it.

"Next time, just knock." He laughed and sat down on his bed.

"You wouldn't have heard me over your dulcet tones." I scowled. Tim was my twin, with the same purplish blue-black hair as I did, and the purple eyes that all powerful Enchanters had. Our only difference was our sex. Other than that, we were identical down to the last freckle.

"What do you want, Tim?" He smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Ah, dear, sweet, innocent Penelope; I have wonderful news. We're moving. To Washington."

"WHAT?! We're moving to D.C.?!" He rolled his eyes.

"No, idiot. Washington State, not D.C. We're moving in with Grandma Marie. She lives in Forks, remember?"

Oh, hell no. My mother could not do this to me before Academy auditions. They were enrolling next week! I stormed into the kitchen, the air crackling with electricity.

"We're leaving Tahiti for the rainiest place in the continental U.S?" My mother looked up from her magazine.

"I see Timothy has told you the good news, Penelope. And will you please control yourself; you are setting my gardenias on fire." She extinguished the small fire with a flick of her hands, and motioned for me to sit on the stool next to her. I did so, and then turned for an explanation. Mother sighed.

"Penelope, your Grandmamma is very old, and she isn't the Enchantress she used to be. She needs help around the house, and as we are her only family left…" I groaned internally.

"Why can't she come to us? I have Academy tryouts soon."

"Penelope Ann Martin, your grandmother is sick; and all you're thinking about is some art school?" How low, trying to pity me.

"It is not just an art school! They also happen to have one of the best undercover Magike programs in the entire magikal realm!" Mother pursed her lips, a sure sign of trouble ahead.

"I am very sorry, Penelope, but my decision is final. We leave next week." Her expression softened. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun in Forks." I rose out of the stool and ran to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Tim made way as I flung myself on the bed, and turned on the music as loud as it would go. I was vaguely aware that he sat down next to me.

"But these places and these faces are getting old. So I'm going home."

Outside, thunder boomed in the distance.


	2. Love at first bump

** HI!!! It's me, again. SO, here's the second chapter of Sorry. I'm thinking maybe i should change the name, 'cause my friend Rocklynn,(CATTSHIRE) said it sounded a bit WEIRD, so,you know, i might just change it. I've got two other titles for it: Breaking Through or I'm with you(Heehee that rhymes!). Anyway, just review or PM me if you like any of those titles more. LOVES, JOJo o_0**

**Seth; Chapter 2**

Leah was throwing a fit, again. Apparently her wedding dress wasn't _white_ enough.

"Look at it!" She screeched. "It's off-white! It's creamy!" Mom nodded glumly. We were all too happy about Leah imprinting to point out what a complete bitch she was being. And I really didn't want to have my head clawed off.

"Mom, I'm going to school." I might as well; I had nothing else to do. I grabbed my keys and headed out. Jordan, the soon to be groom, shuffled out of the garage. I guess he was a nice guy, and as long as he made Leah happy I was totally fine with him. I nodded to him as I walked toward my car. She was my life, a good as new '05 Toyota Tundra, black as night. I slid into the front seat, throwing my jacket in the back. I decided to go visit Jacob before school and make sure he was going. I drove to the Cullens, where Jacob spent every minute of his life. Kinda pathetic, really. I walked in, and sure enough; there was Jake; in a full make out session with Nessie.

"Dude, three words. Get. A. Room." Reneesme turned bright red, and Jake growled at me.

"Go away, Seth. I'm busy."

"I can see that. Actually, I saw a lot of that. You know, there are innocent people out here who don't need to see that kind of thing." I pretended to gag. Jake threw a pillow at me and a ducked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't hate me 'cause I'm awesome and way less wrong than you. And anyway, I just wanted to know if you're coming to school today. Or do you still have 'chronic bronchitis'?" This was Jacob's excuse for getting out of school.

"No, I'm going. There's this new kid that I have to check on. Actually Seth, do you mind giving me a ride?" I stepped back.

"Hell, no. You're not stinking up my new car. And you have a perfectly fine '63 Volkswagen to drive."

"Ya, but it's at my house. And school starts in ten. I'd never make it." Bull. He could make it in two and take a lap around the city.

"Fine. But if there's a scratch on the finish later, you're kibble." Jake chuckled and kissed Ness goodbye. I know I made fun of them, but I envied them as well. Sam, Jake, Leah, almost everyone had found their imprint except for me. I was alone, and sometimes I wondered if I would ever find my soul mate. I started the car and drove in silence, which Jake broke with a quite cough.

"So, what's with the new kid?" Jacob turned to look at me.

"She's been at La Push for a week now, and she transferred from some school in Tahiti. I looked up her records to see who we were dealing with, and guess what I found?" I smiled at Jake's tone.

"What?" He grinned, glad I was playing along.

"Apparently she burned down a portion of her middle school."

"How?"

"It said she was baking brownies in Home Ec. and she lined the tray with tinfoil." I laughed something I hadn't been doing a lot lately. I pulled in to the school parking lot and parked in my usual spot and stepped out, saying bye to Jacob. I walked into my home room, History; and almost got run over by Collin and Brady. They were the other youngest members of the pack. They were really smart, too; and gotten bumped up a grade.

"Dude, Seth; have you seen the newbie girl?" Brady questioned.

"Ya, Seth; you should see her. She makes Megan Fox look like a hobo." Wow, Collin worshipped Megan Fox. He'd even gone to see that crappy movie, Jennifer's Body. I walked toward my seat, the toxic twins trailing after me.

"No, I haven't. How could I, you guys nearly killed me in the door way." Collin rolled his eyes.

"It's too bad you haven't. She's like a Greek goddess; pale, with dark hair and the strangest blue eyes. And she's got the body of an angel."

"She sounds great." I didn't really care. I wasn't going to waste my time on some girl when my soul mate was out there.

"Yeah. And she's singing in the contest today." That caught my eye.

"What contest?" Brady snickered.

"Dude, you are so out of it. The Talent contest. I'm playing 'Wake me up when September Ends' for it."

"So when's the show?" At this point my teacher walked in.

"Morning, class. As you all must very well know, there is a talent show starting in a moment. If you could all please stand and head for the auditorium…" I followed Collin and Brady out the door, bumping into some girl as I walked past the English classroom. As I stared into her eyes, and mumbled a quick sorry, all the ties on the world simply slipped away. I watched her retreating back and turned toward the auditorium. I had finally found my soul mate!


	3. Brady Bunch

**Hi, it's me! Thank you so much for your reviews and I'd just like to recognize you guys:**

**Cattshire; Asplode; and Carlaina. You guys were my first reviews so consider yourselves very, VERY special. ;) Anyway, read on wolfies! Loves, JOJo o_0**

**Penelope; Chapter 3**

It had been a week since we moved to Forks, a week that we'd started school. Of course Grandma Marie even messed that up; she put Tim at Forks High and I got dumped into La Push High on the Quileute Reservation. That's right, _**reservation.**_ Her response to this: "You and Tim spend too much time together. You need to get out and live your own lives. Now leave me alone and let me sleep!" Stupid insomniac grandmother. The only good thing about this place was my bed room; quaint and blue, with a window looking out into the forest. On the first night here I'd slipped out and levitated down, strolling along in the darkness; not scary as it might be, but comforting and fresh. Unfortunately not everything was as cool as the forest. My school was horrible. Everyone stared at me, and I stood out horribly. All the other students had pleasant golden tans, and it made me look so horribly pale. My only relief came from the choir. Here I blended in with everyone else, my voice swimming in with the others'. There I was happiest; learning new songs, mingling with the music. I had even signed up for the talent contest, egged on by my choir teacher. I practiced a lot, driving Tim crazy.

"If you don't shut the hell up this instant, I'm going to kill you." He had said from my doorway. My only response was to wave my hands, causing the door to slam shut and lock itself, and continue with my monologue. I even dressed my best on the big day. I slipped into my black gypsy skirt and tank top, and a black sweatshirt; unzipped. I put in the black contacts that my mom had gotten Tim and me to disguise our natural eye color. They were a bit uncomfortable, but they made my eyes seem as close to a natural blue as it could get. Tim drove me to school, and wished me luck. He never held grudges.

"I know you'll knock their socks off." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Tim. Have fun in Forks." I stepped out and he drove off, definitely breaking the speeding limit. I guess when you can control the police men's minds it doesn't matter if they pull you over. I walked into my first period class, English, and took out my battered copy of Macbeth. Mrs. Daniels wasn't there yet, so everyone else had broken off into their own little groups. Not that I cared, I just felt kind of lonely here without anyone to talk to. I guess it didn't matter. I was reading the second act of Macbeth when Mrs. Daniels walked in.

"Okay, people, the talent contest is about to begin. If you could all head toward the auditorium, please?" I walked out, bumping into some guy as I hurried toward the auditorium. I said a small sorry and walked away, not bothering to see if he had heard. It wouldn't really matter anyway. He was just some guy. I sat next to a kid behind the stage; he was strumming the beginnings of 'Wake me up when September ends' by Green Day. It was one of my favorite songs.

"Hey, that's pretty good. Can I see your guitar?" He stared up at me, confused. I smiled warmly.

"Could I see it?" I repeated. He nodded. I began playing the beginnings of my song, 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne.

"Wow, you're way better than I am. The names Brady, by the way." I smiled at him.

"I'm Penny. And I'm only this good 'cause I've been playing since I'm seven." I handed him back his guitar, glad to have finally found a friend. Brady seemed to be staring at something beyond me.

"My friend keeps staring at you." He stated. I turned around, and sure enough, there was that some guy I had bumped into. He was very tall, and tan; with deep olive eyes sparkling with humor. He held my gaze even when I continued to stare, and eventually I was the one to break it.

"You'd think he would stop staring, don't you?" I mumbled. In truth, I was very flattered that someone as handsome as him would look at me. At my old school, all the other guys had avoided me like the plague.

"Ya, well, Seth has his own way of doing things." Brady muttered. I stared at back at this Seth, but he seemed to be talking to another tall man.

"Why is everyone so tall around here?" Brady laughed. He was tall as well, now that I noticed.

"Must be some freaky little gene." I laughed with him, lightening the atmosphere. We quieted down when Mr. Velasquez announced the first act. I already knew it was me, he had told me yesterday. I took deep steadying breaths, calming myself down.

"Our first act is going to be our new student, Penelope Martin. Come on up, Penelope." Brady wished me luck as I climbed the small platform. I grabbed the microphone from Mr. V and addressed the audience.

"Um, hi, I'm Penny. I'm going to be singing 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne, and I hope you guys enjoy it." I signaled to the person playing the c.d and started.

"I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm; I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm."


	4. Let's kick some hard,cold butt

**What's up, everybody? How's it going? Winter Break is almost here, and you know what that means. More time to type!!! YAY!!! Anyway, here's another chapter of I'm with you. It's short, but it's good.**

**JoJO **

**Penelope, Chapt.4**

The rest of the school day went by in a sort of blur. I was showered in praise, much to my chagrin, and hardly got any peace. I mean, I know I'm good, people; you don't have to rub it in my face. The only good that could have come out of this was Brady. He was a pretty cool kid, actually. He had great taste in music, books, shows; he was like my friggin' soul mate, except he seemed constantly happy. Of course, I didn't like him like that; I'd just met the guy. But he was fun to have around.

When I got home that day, (I flew. I didn't want to wait for Tim.) Mother immediately asked me how it went.

"It was fine. I met this guy, Brady. He's… interesting." Mother beamed. Probably happy I wasn't shutting myself away from the world like I had in Tahiti. Like it was my fault that all the kids there shunned me. I walked into my room and threw my bag on the floor, then opened the window and jumped out. I had my IPod in my pocket, and it was cracked up to Wake me up when September ends, by Green Day. The slow beginning kind of went with the aura of the woods, sad and mysterious. This was a place were a girl could think. It was drizzling slightly, so I pulled my hood on and zipped up the jacket. There was a strange smell in the air, sickly sweet, like the aroma of too many flowers. It was coming from the west, and whoever- or whatever- had made the tracks hadn't passed too long ago. I hummed quietly to myself as I followed it.

"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are." How strangely becoming, as it was raining now. I vaguely thought of turning around and heading home, when something stirred the bushes. I stiffened, and then peered through the bushes myself. There was a beautiful little girl there, riding on the back of an enormous wolf. When I say enormous, I mean like it was the Godzilla of all wolves. Next to them was another person, an amazingly pretty woman, talking to the wolf. The wind blew away from them, and the same smell I'd noticed before hit me in the face. The lady turned toward where I was hiding, her golden eyes raking the bush. I whirled around and raced toward home, then levitated through my open window. Slamming Tim's door open, I shut off his radio.

"What the hell, Pen. Haven't you heard of knocking?" He was lying on his bed flipping through a Playboy. Ugh.

"Doesn't matter right now. We've got a situation." He threw the magazine back on his bed.

"What kind of a situation?"

"There's a vampire in Forks." Tim smiled lightly. I smiled back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Let's get this party started, sis."

**MWAHAHA!!! I love making my characters alittle evil. **

**Penny: Wait, what's going on?**

**Me: No, duh. Your going to try and kill Bella and Reneesme. And possibly Jacob.**

**Penny: o_0… SAY WHAT?!?!?**

**Me: What? They think their dangerous.**

**R&R&R&R&R????**


	5. Vegetarians? Yeah, right

**Hello People!!!! It's me, updating finally. Yay. It is currently 1:22 in the morning and I have been typing the next four chapters of this story. Sadly, I'm only gonna post one right now. So enjoy it, it's the longest one here. So far. 3 o_0**

**Penelope, Chapter 5**

My family had a purpose in this world. We had to maintain the faint line between good and evil on the magikal field, and we had to deal with anyone who might mess with that fine line. We all had to go through years of training, both physical, mental, magikal, and spiritual. If anyone of us were tempted to cross over to the "dark side", they were disposed of immediately. That was what happened to my Father. He helped Hitler (a warlock) capture and kill millions of Jewish men, women, and children, and he killed them. My Father was killed by my own mother. And _**you**_ thought it was bad when your parents fight. Timmy and I had to learn the "family business" at a young age, we had to take down creatures that aren't imaginable to the human mind (**Except if your Darren Shan, but who said he was human?) **we've had to fight for our lives thousands of times. So walking into a nest of vampires was like a picnic to us.

"Now, remember, we're only checking it out first. No weapons of mass destruction here." Tim eyed the small blade I held in my hand. With a sigh I put it down. What he didn't know was that I had a collapsible bar in my boot. Small and silver, with a simple push of a button it elongated into a three foot long solid steel rod with electricity crackling at the ends. Guaranteed to knock out a full grown man for a week. We jumped out the back windows- so useful- and flew over to the clearing I'd seen the vamp in.

"Yup, I can smell it. Passed through here not too long ago." Tim followed the tracks to a huge white house with glass walls, the smell growing stronger by the second. Draped in shadows, we watched them move indoors. There seemed to be at least nine of them, including the little girl, plus the giant wolf. Tim turned to face me.

"Right. We go in, we check it out, if it's okay, we leave them alone. If not…you know what to do." I nodded curtly and followed Tim up to the door. You're probably thinking why the hell we're going in through the front, but we find that that gives us more face time with the accused. I rang the door bell and couldn't help thinking like a girl scout. _Want some blood chip cookies, m'am? Fresh off the person. _I grinned, relishing in the moment, the adrenaline pumping as I itched for a fight. I needed the action; life in Forks had been too boring for me so far. The same brunette from before opened the door, surprise written across her face. Mustn't get too many visitors, poor soul. Not. Tim smiled like a true gentleman. I looked at my nails.

"Hello, miss. May I speak with your mother? We're from a new government branch sent to check the homes in this area." Another dazzling smile from my brother. Suck up.

"Edward?" A man came up behind her. He had bronze colored hair, and was of course as pale and beautiful as the rest of them. His golden gaze swept over us. Strange, they usually have blood red irises, boiling over with bloodlust. A small itching started up behind my ear. Magike. I set up a defensive shield around my mind, not needing anyone controlling my thoughts right now.

"Of course. Please, come in." They stepped aside and we walked in, on defense, eyeing all possible escape routes and objects we could use to our defense should things get ugly. The bar rubbed against my leg.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. Sit, sit." Tim sat down on the beige couch, but I stayed standing. There was a blonde woman eyeing us with a look of complete and utter dislike like, and I threw her a glare. If she got even a little close…

A blonde man turned to Tim. "How may we help you? I am Carlisle, this is my family."

"We have some questions we're gonna to ask you," All eyes snapped up to me, and I held myself firm under their ocher gaze. The little girl continued playing with the dog, whispering things to him and giggling occasionally.

Tim cleared his throat.

"We have reason to believe that you might be…" I cut in for him.

"Vampires." They all stiffened. The Bitch Gaze Blondie recovered first.

"And under what proof do you state this ridicules notion?" I glared at her.

"Oh, we have our ways." I replied furtively. She glared back.

"Rosalie, behave." Carlisle stood. "Could you explain your reasons to us?"

Tim took over before I could open my mouth. "We're hunters, you might say. We take out the bad guys." I rolled my eyes. The_ bad guys_? What was he, three? Carlisle nodded.

"I assure you, sir, we are of no trouble for this community. We have lived here peacefully for many years." I smirked.

"Yeah? What about your diet? You're telling me you don't drink blood? Next thing you know, you'll be saying that you can have kids and age."

The bronze haired one took over.

"We admit that we are vampires," Blondie hissed and the guy sighed. "Save it, Rose. They already know. As I was saying, yes, we are vampires, but we do not kill humans." I scoffed. "Yes, girl. We prefer to think of ourselves as 'Vegetarians' so to say. We only hunt animals." That would explain the eyes. "And as for the children, Reneesme here is Bella and mine's daughter." The little girl looked up and smiled. She was absurdly beautiful, with a lilies and roses complexion and chocolate eyes. Was the vamp telling the truth?

"If you want, I could show you." She spoke in a high soprano, like a tinkling bell. The wolf growled as she moved toward Tim, but she hushed him. She raised her hand to Tim's cheek and he stiffened, sending me into hyper drive. With a snarl I yanked her away from him, pushing her. The wolf roared, and I hit him on the head with my rod. He collapsed, but then shook himself off and roared some more. I moved forward, but an arm on my shoulder held me back.

"What did I say about weapons? Why don't you ever listen?! You stop this now, Penelope. She was just showing me the truth." I pressed a button and the rod collapsed again, going back into my boot.

"How do we know she isn't lying?" I snarled at him. Tim pulled me down into couch, and I huffed.

"No one can lie to me, remember?" Stupid mind reader. The girl came over again, her hand on Tim's cheek. I waited until it was over, studying my nails. I wonder if I should start using clippers instead of scissors. When Tim was brought back from the land of the dead, I stood up and stood by the door. I small fairy like vamp stood there, staring at me. I bet I could take her.

"I like your boots." She whispered. I stared at her in disbelief. Did she just say something about shoes? I glanced back at Tim.

"Thank you, Reneesme. I understand it now." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well? What'd she show you?" Reneesme glanced at me.

"I could show you too." I backed up.

"Heck, no. Don't go near me." Tim stood and shook hands with Carlisle.

"Thank you for your time, and I pardon the inconvenience. I see you are of no actual harm, but we will have to check in every now and then." I stared on in disbelief. That dog thing tried to attack me and their no real harm?

"Wait, Tim. What about the dog? That thing might be dangerous." Wolf thing growled. Carlisle shook his head.

"I assure you, Jacob and the pack are completely harmless. They help us protect the territory of other vampires." Crap, there's more. Tim nodded.

"Just keep them in check, please. And if you could keep them from attacking when we patrol?"

"Of course, of course. I hope we can be on good terms." Tim nodded and Fairy girl opened the door.

"Goodbye now, Penny! Come back soon." How the hell did she know my name? I just followed Tim out the door and didn't look back. But I did notice the super sized wolves on both sides of us. Looked like we would have a nice time in Forks, after all.

**Penny's got a bit of a temper, no? And the wolves, whew. I wonder if Seth was there. Or Brady. Hmm…ideas, ideas.**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R?????**


	6. A very furry dream

**Yay, I'm updating again! And just as always, this chapter is short. * sigh * Maybe I should just combine my chapters from now on. But that just wouldn't be the same, would it? Anyway, read on!!! 3 JOJo**

**Penelope, Chapter 6**

Let's just say it was a weird dream. I was walking through the forest, the leaves crunching beneath my bare feet. And it was FREEZING out. I was wearing my short sleeved blue cotton shirt and shorts, and I was freezing my butt off. The air was very quite and still, with a sort of expectancy in it. You could hear waves crashing on the shore, so I guessed I was somewhere in La Push. I walked steadily through the forest, low branches scraping my arms and legs, mild pinpricks. I was very calm yet alert, and I felt as if though I was waiting for something, too, just as the forest was. Then I heard the snapping of twigs and slow breathing, coming from my right. Grabbing a branch, I swung myself into a tree; just as two huge wolves padded into the area. There was a sandy beige one and a deeper, darker mohagony-ish gray one; just like the ones that I'd seen in the woods by the Cullens' place. Sandy trotted up to my tree and barked, tongue hanging out, looking a whole lot like a golden retriever. It was kind of cute, actually.

I jumped down and landed lightly on the balls of my feet, due to my awesome reflexes. Dark wolf whined softly. Sandy nudged my hand, which I pulled away quickly. I wondered what they were doing here. It was my dream, after all, and I wasn't exactly fond of these mutant wolves.

"What do you want?" I whispered at them. Dark whined again and limped toward me, and I noticed that his paw was bent at a weird angle. Despite everything, I felt bad for him. I **_was_** an animal person; I wasn't always an evil bitch. I kneeled down and examined his paw, which seemed to be broken, and let out a sigh. Even in my dreams, even if it was something I totally hated, I still felt responsible for the poor thing. I gently set his paw, making sure not to hurt him, and got to work. I pictured the bone setting into place, the muscle and sinews folding over the bones again. A soft purple light emanated from my hands and slowly sank into his paw, leaving the wolf healed and me exhausted. Funny, being tired in a dream.

"There you are now. Don't go near any big holes, and you'll be fine." I stood back up, and the wolf licked my face. I let out a small giggle, and Sandy growled softly. Dark gave me a lopsided, doggy smile; and I patted his head slowly. He had deep brown eyes, and his fur was very soft and plushy. Sandy let out a deep growl directed at Dark, who then trotted into the woods. He seemed younger than Sandy, and probably had to obey him.

"Bye!" I called. He turned his head and smiled again, then disappeared into the shrubs. Sandy glanced up at me, and I patted his head, too. His eyes were the strangest shade, an olive-y green. Wolves don't have that shade of eyes, I was sure of that. Yet I was sure I'd seen those eyes before…

Sandy licked my hand again and trotted after Dark. I waved absently, trying to remember where I'd seen those eyes before. Then, it hit me. Like, literally hit me. Brady's friend Seth came jogging out of the woods and kissed my forehead.

"See you soon." He smiled, and I felt all warm inside. I stared into his eyes, questioning, and then watched as he ran off again. His eyes where the exact same shade as Sandy's.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I lay in bed for a minute and tried to comprehend what I'd just dreamed. Probably just my subconscious taking in everything that had happened in the past few days. At least, that's what I thought. Until I got out of bed and noticed the scratches on my arms and legs. But like I said, it was just a very vivid dream. Right?

**  
Golly, that was swell! We're getting somewhere with the whole Penny/ Seth thing. But who was the other wolf? I think most of you now. I've pretty much planned everything on from here, so Yay, ending in sight! But, like, twenty chapters away. And at the rate I type… Yeah. But at least I've planned stuff!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R???**


	7. Black Beach Bunny

**Hello New York! And all you guys from other parts of the world! Here's another long-ish chapter, courtesy of yours truly. Enjoy! 3- JOJo **

**Penelope, Chapter 7**

What do you do when it's Saturday, you're infinitesimally bored, and you think a hot guy (who you had a dream about) might be a werewolf? You grab your black'n'purple tankini, pop in your contacts, and you head down to the scene of the crime. First Beach. Once you've been at La Push High for even a couple days, you learn that that is where the people spend ALL their time. I badgered Tim until he finally decided to drive me (he was still pissed about yesterday), and got into his car.

"Why can't you just buy your own freakin' car already, Penny? I'm tired of having to be your chauffeur. And you don't even pay me!" I put on my most adoring face and looked at Tim.

"Because I just **love** spending all this quality time with you, Tim. It's so sad that you don't even want to spend time with your poor, lonely sister." He grumbled something around "poor my ass" and dropped me off in the parking lot. I grabbed my bag and towel and headed out.

"I'll be back at five!" Tim yelled after me. I shot him a vindictive glare and stalked across the sand.

First Beach was super crowded. It didn't really help that it was one of the few good days in Eating Utensil, USA. The sun was poking out from behind some wispy clouds, shedding some heat on the perpetual cold and rain; the birds were singing, and the water looked seriously inviting. I just wanted to jump in. I had to keep reminding myself that I was on a mission to find Seth. In the dream, he'd told me he'd see me soon, so I was taking that as a 'meet me at the beach' kind a thing. I laid my towel down on one of the few free spots, and stripped out of my sundress. I'd brought a book to distract me from the natural merry making of the other normal, enviable teenagers; and I cracked it open and lie down, back toward the sky. It was around four-thirty, when I was all tired and sleepy waiting for Seth to finally show up or something, that someone came behind me and snapped the strap on my top.

"What the fucking hell?!" I screamed and whipped around. Brady stood there, doubled over in a fit of laughter, his hair dripping with water.

"Oh, shut up, Brady Bunch." That sobered him up nice enough. He gave me a once over and let out a low whistle, and I punched his shoulder. His russet skin was burning over.

"Don't you look fine this morning. Black is your color." I blushed beside my chagrin. I muttered a less noticeable "shut up" and Brady smiled.

"YO, Brad-y! Watcha' doin' over there? Get your skinny brown ass over here!" Brady muttered something that sounded vaguely like duck as a tall (big surprise), tan (didn't see that coming), guy came jogging up to us. I glanced at Brady.

"Friend of yours?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Sadly, yes. Collin, this is Penny. Penny, this idiot you see before you is the one we call Collin." The one called Collin punched Brady in the arm.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm also known as tall, dark, and handsome; but you can call me anything you want, sugar." My eyes narrowed slightly, but I forced a flirty smile on my face.

"Anything I want?" He was going to get it for calling me sugar. I slowly motioned with my hands behind my back for a seagull to come wheeling toward us. I made sure it let loose on Collin's head. He cursed and made to wipe off the poop as Brady and I laughed.

"Hmm, I guess I'll call you an egotistical bigheaded d*** who just got pooped on by a seagull. Oh, and an idiot." I smiled triumphantly. Collin swore again and glared at me. I smiled back, and decided to truce.

"Hey, we're all friends here. Shake?" I held out my hand. I saw the evil gleam in his eye and swiped my hand out of the way before he could stick the feces in. I laughed again, and Brady turned to Collin.

"So, Polly, what crackers have you come to share with us?"

"Harhar, such a comedian. I was wondering if you where coming to the bonfire tonight. You can bring your charming little girlfriend, too." Brady bristled when Collin called me his girlfriend, and I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. How cute. I saw the opening to see Seth, and I jumped on it.

"Who's gonna be there?" Collin turned to me.

"Just some people from the res, you know, Jake, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam. Those guys. Maybe their girlfriends, too. Oh, and Leah." Ding, ding, ding! Perfecto!

"I'd love to come. You'll take me, won't you, Brady?" It was time to mess with his teenage boy ego if I was gonna get anywhere with the Seth-is-a-werewolf thing. Brady stared at me in surprise.

"Umm, c-course! I'll take you." He smiled at me, and I felt kinda bad for using him. Brady **was** kind of cute, with his hair flopping over his deep brown eyes and dimples whenever he smiles. He really reminded me of a cute, playful puppy more than anything else. Then again, I was an Enchantress on a mission, and nothing was gonna stand in my way. Not even possibly cute guys.

"Great. I'll leave you two to yourselves, then. Later, Brady. See you around, precious." Collin jogged away, and I made sure another seagull dive-bombed him for the precious thing. That was a sacred name, what my Father used to call me. But I wasn't going there today. As I turned to Brady, a car honked from the parking lot. I looked at my watch. 5:00, damn. I hoped Tim hadn't seen the seagull incident. I wasn't supposed to mess with the humans. I glanced back at Brady.

"Um, that's my brother. I'll give you my address, then?" I grabbed a pen from my bag. Brady blinked out of his reverie.

"Huh?" I resisted rolling my eyes. Men.

"So you can pick me up tonight. Or should I just come to your house?"

"No, no! I'll pick you up! How's eight?" I smiled. Hook, line, sinker.

"Perfect. Here you go." I handed him a slip of paper with my address on it and picked up my stuff. Tim honked again. I gave a now very stunned Brady a quick hug (definitely burning up) and walked toward Tim's silver Chevy Cobalt.

"Would it kill you to have some patience?" I slammed the passenger door shut and buckled up.

"Why, so you can have more time with your boyfriend? Who is he?" My turn to blush furiously.

"He's not my boyfriend and it's none of your freaking business!" Tim stared at me.

"Penny, you know we can't date anyone. Not anyone normal." I stared straight ahead.

"Whatever. Could you go any faster? I want to get home already."

"Fine. But don't blame me when he runs off." We parked on the curb and I stalked straight into my room. Mother followed me, leaning on my doorway.

"Hi, honey. What's wrong?" I smiled up at her.  
"Nothing, Mother. Could you let me alone right now? I need to get ready."

Her brow furrowed.

"Ready for what?"

"Oh, I have a date with that Brady guy." Her face lit up.

"Oh, honey! That's great! Here, I'll help you get ready." I smiled, feeling sort of nervous. It was my first date. Ever.

"Thanks, Mom."

**AWWWW, date with Brady! That's like, my biggest dream.**

**Angry male fictional characters: Hey!**

**Me: Umm, love you too….**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&? Please? Save me from the fictional characters!**


	8. First Date Legends

**HEY YOU GUYS! I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. Three months to be exact. But I was busy with essays and exams and crap, so don't judge me too hard on putting my education first. Anyway, here's the eighth chapter of I'm with you, made possible by my English teacher's copy of Eclipse. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to ale. cullen .black, Carlaina, emotionalpoemgirl, and Cattshire. You guys are my recurring reviewers, and bake you all cookies. That being said, read on, lovies! :P **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE TWILIGHT!**

**CLAIMER: ME OWNIE TIMOTHY, THOUGH…**

**Tim: Why, God, Why?!?! **

*** * * ***

**Chapter 8, Penelope**

Breathe in, breathe out. Nothing to it. I stared at myself in the mirror, praying to the gods that I looked calm. Not every day you go on your first date, you know. Even if it's fake.

"Oh, honey, you look so...oh." My Mother stood next to me, trying to fix my hair. I pushed her away lightly.

"Mother, it's just a bonfire, not an awards ceremony." I pulled my ACDC Back in Black t-shirt down, fidgeting with the hem. I was also wearing black skinny jeans and boots, and my hair was up in a messy bun. I'd dabbed on some grey smoky shadow and light lip gloss. All in all, I'd dubbed myself a bit more than presentable. Mother tried to readjust my shirt. I waved her away, again.

"Mom, seriously, I look fine. I'm great." I smiled at her. If I didn't get into the music business, I was sure to do great with films; 'because my acting was impeccable. I guided her out of my room and closed the door behind me as we descended the stairs. Grandma Marie stared as we walked past, brow furrowed. I smiled to her, and she turned to her television again. In the living room, Tim sat on the couch, watching a rerun of Family Guy. Double ugh. He looked up as Mother and I entered, and sneered.

"Well, well, aren't we all…pretty. Waiting for your boyfriend, Penny?" I glared.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a boy who's a friend." I don't know who came up with that line, but it's dead useful. Tim let out a snort and turned back to the TV. Mother clucked, and frowned, turning to him.

"Timothy, you should be nicer to your sister. Now, why don't you go find your camera and take a picture of this?" Luckily, I was saved the horror of this by the doorbell ringing. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I'll get it." I opened the door and there stood Brady, looking amazingly hot. He was wearing an all black ensemble, too; black Green Day shirt and jeans with black Vans. I laughed. He frowned.

"What? Did I forget to wear pants?"

"We match, Brady Bunch." He looked down at his clothes and then at me, and he smiled.

"Well then. We're meant to be." I laughed again, nervous. I felt bad again, but there was the greater good to take care of here. And the greater good's name was Seth. I turned back to my mother.

"Mom, I'll be back by eleven, 'kay?" She nodded. "Bye!"

I walked out, closing the door. Brady led me to his car. It was a '71 Chevy Nova, dark blue. He opened the passenger door for me.

"What a gentleman." I winked at him. Brady blushed furiously, and then got in the other side. As he started the engine I noticed Tim spying on us from the window. With a small flick, I closed the curtain in his face. See how he likes that.

"So…where's this party at?" I turned to look at Brady. He was staring intently at the road.

"Um, there's a cliff above First Beach where the elders usually hold these things at." I slowly nodded.

"Elders, huh? Like spirit chiefs and warriors?" Brady laughed.

"No. More like the oldest members of the tribe who like to get together and reminisce." Ahh. Well then, this was going to be a learning experience AND a mission. Goody.

We parked in the beach and hiked up the trail to the clearing that Brady had been talking about. There was a fire in the center, along with several people that I recognized, like Collin, Jared, and most importantly Seth. He glanced up at me and smiled. I had trouble not breaking into song; he was so damn good looking. Brady led me forward.

"Guys, this is Penelope. Penny, these are my friends." Not surprisingly, it seemed like it was a gathering of tan giants.

"Hey." I mumbled. They all smiled back except for this one guy standing alone. Brady mentioned all their names, and I think his was Jacob. Brady walked off to load up on some food, and I sat down on one of the logs that doubled as chairs. I stared around at them all, stopping only when I noticed Seth coming my way. He sat down next to me, and I smiled.

"Hey. I'm Seth." He held out his hand. "You bumped into me once." I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. It's kind of hard to forget crashing into a dude six feet tall. It stays with you. I'm Penny, as you heard." I shook his hand. He seemed to have trouble letting go, but finally he dropped my hand.

"Yeah. So…you here for the legends?" I feinted innocent.

"Legends?" His smile grew.

"Didn't Brady tell you? We're here to hear the legends of the tribe. About Cold Ones and shifters." Now we're getting somewhere! I forced confusion on my face.

"Shifters?" He was really warming to the subject.

"Wait till you hear. You'll love it." His green eyes sparkled in the fire light. I leaned in to talk to him more, but Brady sat down on my other side, plate teaming with food. I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Are you gonna eat all that?" He was so slight, he couldn't possibly-

"Yup. Every last drop." I watched as he started shoveling food in his mouth. Gross. I turned to Seth again, only to find he was doing the exact same thing. As were the other boys. It was more than sickening. It was enough to make me lose my lunch.

"It does take some getting used to." I turned to a small black haired girl with a flat nose who was holding a water bottle. "I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend. Here's some water to lessen the effect of them stuffing themselves." I smiled at her. She seemed nice enough, but did she know if the boys were wolves?

"Thank you. So much." I accepted the bottle and stared back at the flames. They seemed to leap into the sky like fish out of water. After the guys where done gorging themselves, a ripened old man stepped into the center of the clearing and sank into a chair, clearing his throat. He had an air of power to him, and the way he held himself stated that, too. Plus the fact that everyone shut up the moment he began talking.

"We Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning," He started, his deep, chocolate-y voice filling the air. I leaned in closer, not wanting to miss a moment. "And we are a small tribe still, though we have not disappeared. This is because there is magic in our blood." Did he say magic? This was going to be good, I could tell. I would finally get my answer! "It wasn't always the magic of shifting-- this came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Yes! Small, silent, non-moving victory dance! The old man continued, his voice never faltering.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled into the harbor and became skilled workers and fishermen. But our people were small, and the harbor where full of fish. There were others who coveted our land, threatening us off. We took to our ships to escape them."

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, nor was he the last. We do no t know when this started, for our stories do not tell us. Kaheleha _was_ the first Great Spirit Chief, and in this emergency, he used his magic to defend our land."

I was completely engrossed in the story and how this man told it, so full of life and passion for his culture. Kaheleha impressed me, too. He and all his warriors found a way to travel out of their bodies and controlled animals to wreak havoc upon the invaders. They drove the men crazy by screaming in their ears. It was carefully planned and skillful, something that a major Enchanter could have come up with. All in all, very cool Indian dude.

"The nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with us, and all was well for the Quileute."

"Generations passed, and the last Great Spirit Warrior came before us. His name was Taha Aki, a man of great wisdom and peace. The people lived well under his care."

"But one man, Utlapa, was not content."

Brady hissed beside me. I turned, wary, as Seth spit on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I turned toward Kim. She smiled at me.

"You'll see. Come on, Billy, continue." The man nodded down at her.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors—a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an Empire." I knew the type, the egotistical power hungry men with nothing to do but make everyone's lives miserable, god damn them. This Utlapa, he had some serious stick up his ass. He dreamed of killing Taha Aki, so he was banished. That didn't do any good, though. He just snuck up while Taha Aki was meditating and slit his own throat, transferring his soul into Taha Aki's, and trapping Taha Aki in the spirit realm. Utlapa forbid anyone from entering the spirit realm in fear that Taha Aki would contact them. In the end, Taha Aki tried to kill his body, bringing a fierce wolf down to the tribe. Unfortunately the wolf killed a young man instead. From how the story went, the spirit used the body of the wolf to try and communicate with one of the village elders, Yut, who Utlapa had killed. Flying into a rage, Taha Aki reentered the body of the wolf, and the greatest magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was that of a man, his love for his people that of a man. The wolf shuddered and –I openly gasped at this part—became the body of Taha Aki.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his body. He quickly crushed the thief and set things straight in the village. From that point on, Taha Aki was neither wolf nor man, but both. He was Taha Aki, the Spirit Wolf." At this point a howling filled the air. I was knocked out of my dreamy state, for the night was well worn and the fire's glow had warmed me, by Brady standing up and looking hurriedly around.

"Wazzgoinon?" I blinked sleepily up at Brady.

"Uh, Penny, the camp out's over, so, do you want me to drive you home, uh, now." He kept staring at the forest, then back at me, as if to let me now something. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, stretching. Best to act all tired and sleepy.

"No, it's all right. You seem as if you have to go somewhere. I'll just walk home. S'not that far." I smiled at him, batting my eyes. Seth turned to us.

"Walk home? No sir. A girl pretty as you can't be walking out in the dark all by herself. I'll walk you there, if you want." Brady mumbled something and walked away, leaving me with Seth.

"Bye!" I called after him. He turned and gave me a lopsided grin, dimples flashing. Then he turned and jogged into the forest. Déjà vu. Whoa. I turned back to Seth, his green eyes searching hungrily into mine. A small frown creased his forehead, and I smiled.  
"Anything wrong?" He smiled again.

"Nah. Come on, let's get you home." I followed him as we walked out. My house was only five minutes away, but it was the most awkward five minutes ever. I got the impression that he wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't, just like Brady earlier. Once at my doorstep he dropped me off, and with a quick goodbye jogged back into the woods. I unlocked the door and walked inside, saying hello to Grandma Marie as she watched her late night shows.

"How did it go with that feller there, Penny, child?" I smiled at her from the steps.

"Oh, he's a magical kind of person, Gran." I closed my door behind me and lay on the bed for a few minutes. Something was going on with the boys at the campfire tonight. Something to do with werewolves, taking place in the forest by First Beach. With that thought, I got off the bed and grabbed my power rod. Whatever was happening, I was sure as hell going to find out.

**Was that a cliffer? I'm not sure…Then again, whatever. I'm just glad this is finally up and I get to write the next chapter! It is currently 1:04 a.m and I am dead tired. So I hope you liked it, and tune in soon, kay? Luvs u all! =3 JOJo **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R??????**


End file.
